


A Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?

by RavagingValiance



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety?, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, death mention?, theres like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingValiance/pseuds/RavagingValiance
Summary: Ned and Peter are having a sleepover, but Ned's felt worried since Peter went up against The Vulture.





	A Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta read by [@the_adorable_spiderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritergirl98/pseuds/the_adorable_spiderman) who was the nicest thank you :D

"Hey, Pete," Ned's voice was quiet, the curtains blowing in the window were almost louder than he was. Peter rolled over a bit, leaning over the edge of his bed on his arm.He looked down at Ned, who was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. "Yeah?"  
Ned looked away from him, rubbing his hands together, eyes creased with worry. "I-I just--I was wondering. I mean--you know how you got all beat up from that vulture dude?"  
"Yeah."  
Peter rolled over a bit more onto his stomach, closer to Ned, who was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Ned looked over to Peter and sighed, leaning back on his arms. "What if you get even more hurt?"  
"Whaddya mean?" Peter's words were soft. The room was dark, but that didn't mean Peter couldn't see Ned wasn't smiling. Ned was always smiling.  
Ned sighed, moving his mouth but never forming words. He looked around the room, thinking of a response. Peter could see his friend's eyes were wide, afraid. "What if you like, go into a coma or something dude? I mean, your spider blood can't save you all the time can it?"  
Peter looked at Ned, stewing over his words before lying back down on his back. Ned watched him, waiting for an answer. Peter wasn't looking at him. Ned layed back down onto his sleeping bag. He turned over and let out a large sigh.  
"I dunno." Peter said.  
Ned turned back over quickly and sat up again. Peter was still lying on his back, head turned away from Ned.  
"I-- I just wanted to help people, y'know? That’s why I started this whole spider thing. But, I,” Peter paused “I don't know,"  
Peter sat up and brought his knees to his chest, covers wrapped loosely around his body. Ned noticed he was shaking when the covers started falling from Peter's shoulders. "Nobody was listening to me and I just wanted them to listen. I wanted them to quit treating me like a kid."  
"But, you are a kid."  
Peter looked at Ned, rolling his eyes and smirked. "Oh really? Damn dude, my life's a lie. I had no idea.,"  
Peter sighed, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Peter's smile turned into a frown.  
"I just wanted to prove I'm just as good as any of 'em but,” Peter took a deep breath and paused.“I don't think I want to worry about dying every time I go on a mission."  
Ned watched Peter for a moment. He was looking down at his legs, which were swaying aimlessly. His hands were resting in his lap, squeezed together tight and, shaking. Ned couldn't see his face, but he didn't need to. He could see how small Peter looked, scared and alone.  
Ned stood up and stepped a little closer to his friend. Peter jumped a little when he felt Ned's arms wrap around him. He welcomed the comfort as he leaned into his friend, trying his hardest to ignore the anxiety filling his lungs.  
"You don't have to take down these huge bad guys all the time, dude. You could just be a--I don’t know-- a neighborhood Spider-Man?"  
Peter smiled. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."  
Ned smiled back.


End file.
